


You're My Christmas Present

by thecinarc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecinarc/pseuds/thecinarc
Summary: (Based on Tumblr post) Dean's father hasn't been back in a while and the days are ticking down until Christmas Eve. Dean doesn't know what to do. He seeks help from a friend.





	

Christmas Eve was three days away and John hadn’t been back in a week. Dean and his little brother, Sammy, were staying in a motel in Sioux Falls, the newest town in their father’s conquest. They were currently attending school at Sioux Falls Public High School, Dean being in 10th grade and Sam being in 6th grade. Dean was his surrogate father since theirs was always off on hunts. Sam was really the only person Dean talked to, so he was pretty lonely. Sam had other friends at school, however Dean never saw the point. When Dean arrived in Sioux Falls, he expected it to be the same as every other school. Just hold your head high and wear your professional bitch face, he would tell himself. Until a month ago, when the Winchester’s arrived there, when he walked into his homeroom classroom. When he arrived, he didn’t even spare a glance at the other students in the class. He chose the seat in the very back, as soon as the bell rang the teacher started talking. He didn’t pay attention and sat there picking at a scratch in his desk. That was until the boy in front of him turned around, he was greeted with eyes bluer than the clearest day.   
The next day, Dean found out his name was Castiel. It was two days later that he struck up a conversation. Through the next two weeks he became close to Cas, as he started calling him. So close it started to scare him, he started telling him secrets and even started developing a small crush. Although it would never work, he thought, because Cas wasn’t gay. However he still talked to him and told him all his secrets and problems, like the one he was facing today.

“Cas, it’s three days till Christmas Eve and I have no presents for Sammy and my dad still hasn’t come back. I don’t know what I’m going to do man.” He said quietly as he sat in study hall. Cas was in front of him turned completely in his chair. 

“Don’t worry, Dean. You’ll figure out what to do, you always do.”

As a response, Dean just mumbled a quiet yeah.

The clock was quickly ticking away and Dean didn’t know what to do. Once again he was talking about his problems to Castiel. However, this time Cas came up with a solution.

“Dean, I have an idea.” He said, blue eyes big and pouring into Deans soul.

“About what?” Dean asked. It was now a day before Christmas Eve and Dean had forgotten all about his conversation with Cas.

“About Christmas Eve.” Said Cas, slightly rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Dean leapt forward in his seat, intrigued about what Cas would say next.

“You do?” He asked.

“Well, I mean, sort of. I guess it could make it more fun.”

“Yeah man that would be great. What’s the plan.”

“I haven’t asked my parents yet, but maybe after I spend time with my family, I can go over to your house and help make diner. I can also bring presents for your brother, not as a donation, though. Just to help out. You can pay me back later! A-and we can play games and just have some fun.”

There was a silence, Dean was shocked to say the least. After contemplating what Cas just said, he finally spoke.  
  “Yeah man, that’s be great. It’s just… I don’t really have a working oven, so maybe we could go to your house.” 

Dean hadn’t told Cas he stayed in a motel room. He had told him about his dad being gone, but he didn’t tell him everything.

“Well, I can bring food to your house. I just think that Sam should be at home for Christmas Eve.”   
Dean thought about how he could say no, but when he looked up into those beautiful, blue eyes he had pretty much fallen in love with, he knew he couldn’t. 

Man, I’m such a girl. He thought.

“O-okay.” He muttered, trying to think about how he could explain to Cas that he lived in a motel. After homeroom, he gave him his address. 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Cas had gotten the okay from his parents and he was coming over around 4. Dean spent the whole morning cleaning and going over rules with Sam.

Finally four o’clock had come around and Dean waited anxiously by the door, Sam was sitting on the bed watching the old T.V. Soon there was a small knock on the door and Dean made sure to wait five seconds, as to not look like he was waiting by the door. 

When he opened it, he saw Castiel holding quite a few presents.

“There’s more stuff in my car, could you help me carry it in?” he asked.

Dean walked out to Cas’ car and grabbed tupperware filled with lots of food. They carried it back to the room in silence. Cas hadn’t said anything about the motel yet, but Dean knew he would. Surprisingly, Cas hand’t made a face when he showed up. Dean figured that, when he gave Cas the address with the room number, Cas had thought it was an apartment. Dean felt a pit in his stomach when he thought about Cas’ face when he pulled up to the motel. He thought about the look of surprise at first, then realization, then disgust. 

Cas cleared his throat and when Dean looked up, they were already at the door. When he realized they’d been standing there for about three seconds, he opened the door with an awkward smile. They both walked in and Dean said;

“Hey Sammy! Cas is here with some food and presents. You hungry?” 

Sam let out an excited yeah and ran over to the door, ready to grab the presents.

“Uh uh Sammy, eat first, then presents.”

“Aww common, Dean. Can I at least open one present.” Sam whined.

“Nope buddy, sorry.” 

Dean and Cas set the food down on the small, round table in the middle of the motel room. They all sat there, laughing and helping themselves. Dean and Sam stuffed themselves because they never had home cooked meals, Cas, however, ate very little as he ate before he came. 

When they had all finished Dean said;

“Hey Sammy, how about you start opening presents and Cas n’ I will bring you some pie.”

Sam excitedly ran to the presents in front of the T.V. Dean and Cas walked over to the counter where they set the pie and began cutting a few slices. 

“Wow, home cooked meal and pie? You really know how to win a guys heart.” Dean said smiling. Cas smiled back, “But seriously man, thank you for everything.” 

Cas continued smiling, as a silent ‘you’re welcome’. His smile soon faded as he leaned closer to Dean, his smile dropping also. Soon enough their faces were so close they could feel each others breath. Dean finally worked up the courage and leaned all the way in. They kissed for about ten seconds before pulling away. They both let out small laughs and pulled away. Dean turned back to the pie, took a slice, and brought it to Sammy. 

For the rest of the night, Dean and Cas stole small glances and smiles. When Cas finally left, they kissed goodbye and Dean could not stop smiling.


End file.
